<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Follow You Into the Dark by pleaseactsurprisedxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924157">I Will Follow You Into the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx'>pleaseactsurprisedxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mutual Pining, cannon compliant...sort of, pp3 ending rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Perfect 3 ending rewrite: What if someone was actually hurt during the boat explosion?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black, so much Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambeberly/gifts">Iambeberly</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for the amazing cover art for New Moon Rising! Trading art for fics! @thehorriblyslowmurderer on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beca can’t believe all this happening, even with the salty sea air slapping her in the face. Amy’s frantic and confusing explanation has done nothing to quell her uneasiness of being in the middle of the water in a rowboat. Besides feeling disassociated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this even real? </span>
  </em>
  <span>All she can think of is Chloe...Chloe is on that ship. Chloe is in danger. Chloe...she hasn’t told her. She thought she had all the time. Beca kept telling herself she would tell her, especially after seeing the redhead drool over the army boy the past few weeks. But now...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what if? STOP! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She can’t let herself go down that road of thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forces all of her negative thoughts into fuel for her arms to continue to row. Her shoulders and biceps burn with an intensity of not being used in a long while. But it is Chloe, so she pushes on. They get close to the boat and Beca’s head is still fuzzy with confusion at the whole situation. Amy is going on about a plan that she needs Beca to be a distraction for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay, giant distraction coming up. Are you sure about this?” Beca asks uneasily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever let you down?” Amy asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dozens of examples spring to mind if I’m honest,” Beca replies breathlessly. Amy looks offended, and Beca continues, “Yeah, you’re very unreliable. It’s one of the hallmarks of your personality. I don’t think we have time to unpack that right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy puts her hand over Beca’s mouth, “Shhh, I’ll see you up top.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca’s nerves bleed through, “No one is going to die tonight, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy’s face scrunched into a mask of uncertainty, “Uhhhh, yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t help!” Beca snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy takes a deep breath, “I got my serious face. It’s time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay. Let’s do it!” Beca replies with much more confidence than she actually feels. They high five and part ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Distraction. Distraction. What kind of fucking distraction can I provide? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She peeks through the window of the yacht and spots the girls sitting on the floor with Ferguson and two of his goons standing beside him with their backs turned. Beca uses her small size to her advantage and slips behind Chloe and sits. She can smell the sweetness of Chloe’s perfume and it reminds her of her of what she has to lose if they fuck this up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca internally rolls her eyes at the only idea that comes to mind. “I have an idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns around to the voice, surprise evident on all of the Bella's faces. She looks at all of them, keeping eye contact with Chloe the longest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, where did you come from?”</span>
</p><p>“I’ve been here the whole time. I’m just tiny,” Beca responds. Ferguson shrugs like it is a good enough answer and the three men continue their conversation. </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we only have a little time left, I think we should sing one last time,” Beca says in the loudest and fakest voice that has ever existed. Every woman pops their head back to stare at her in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey starts uncertainly, “Beca, I don’t think this is the time for—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” Beca interrupts louder through gritted teeth as she stands. “I just really wish we would sing.” She tries to voice with her eyes what her mouth can’t. She finally stares at Chloe and of course Chloe understands the silent message. The rest agree, albeit reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you want to entertain us, I won’t say no,” Ferguson smiles. “You got four minutes,” he adds as he checks his watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly move furniture and start their old Toxic routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, can't you see? I'm calling. A guy like you, should wear a warning. It's dangerous.</span>
  <span>I'm falling.” The girls' voices harmonize perfectly even under the stress of the situation. Chloe and Beca’s eyes meet intensely and Beca wishes she could telepathically communicate everything. It’s a big possibility they aren’t going to make it out of here alive. They are counting on Amy here. But Beca can’t die without Chloe knowing how much she loves her. It seems like an instant and an eternity all at the same time while they sing. Then Amy falls through the skylight with a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire extinguisher? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bella’s run and scatter towards the rear of the boat and start jumping off in groups. Beca yells, “Amy lets go!” But Amy is still emptying the contents of the extinguisher on her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amy, NOW!” Beca screams again. </span>
</p><p>“Beca, we have to go,” Chloe’s voice rings through the chaos. Chloe is the only beside her and Amy that hasn’t jumped yet. Beca drags Amy to the back and all three jump off of the boat, right as a giant explosion erupts. The last thing Beca remembers is letting go of Chloe’s hand, cracking her head on something hard, and then black, so much black.</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe spits the briny water out of her mouth as she bobs in the cold water. She looks around frantically, but doesn’t see Beca. “Beca!” She yells. She can hear the whir of helicopters, the hum of boat engines, the splashing of waves, the Bella’s all calling out for one another. Still no sight of Beca. “Beca!” She screams at the top of her lungs while hanging onto a rowboat. She looks around frantically, everyone accounted for except for Beca and Amy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca! Amy!” She screams over the buzz of the helicopter blades. She can hear the murmur of people being pulled out of the water from the rescue boats, the zipping sound of people being propelled down from the helicopters, and she can  feel the water slapping her in the face. She is yelling at the person trying to pull her out of the water about Beca and Amy, when finally Amy bobs to the surface, out of breath, and struggling to hold a limp Beca in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is blurred together for Chloe after that: getting pulled out of the water, fighting with first responders because they wouldn’t let her ride with Beca, being taken to land, screaming at Chicago that she didn’t need to be looked over herself, that she needed to be with Beca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting with Aubrey when she made her change into dry clothes before rushing to the hospital, “I don’t have time for this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe,” Aubrey starts in a caring, yet commanding tone. “You won’t be able to see her immediately. We need to get you in dry clothes before you catch pneumonia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Bree, what if—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Aubrey interrupts, and grabs Chloe by her shoulders roughly. “You can’t think like that. Change clothes and we will go to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe concedes to that request but goes numb to everything after that. The ride to the hospital, the smell of disinfectant, waiting, waiting so fucking long in the stark white room with phones and blur of Italian being spoken by hospital staff that she didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumps up when the Doctor enters the room. He speaks English but his accent is thick. Chloe almost collapses in the middle of the hospital floor as Beca’s condition is explained. She had swelling on the brain, so they put her in a medically induced coma to give her body time to heal, and that there was a chance that when she woke up her memory could be affected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is black. So black. Until glimpses of a redhead girl with the bluest eyes flash through Beca’s mind. Outside at a table standing in a blue dress asking Beca to make her dreams come true. Standing naked in her shower stall asking about her how her belt goes. Swinging a pillow around in an oversized green plaid and short shorts in a room full of other girls whose faces are all blurred. Lying in a dark tent talking about experimenting. Standing with her hand on hip looking up at her with an angry glare, screaming words she can’t comprehend. Standing on a cobblestone street, smushed close to her under an umbrella. Standing in a cramped kitchen with flour on her nose. Lying on a pull out mattress asleep, the girl’s face and hair aglow from the street lights. Cuddling in the pull out bed. Being pushed up against a wall with the redheads hands on breasts. All flashes of a redhead girl that she doesn’t know the name of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything feels fuzzy. She feels like she is floating in the dark, and the only thing Beca can make out clearly is the redhead, and the sound of her singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been days, and Chloe hasn’t left the hospital. She hasn’t left Beca’s side. She has so much regret never telling the younger girl how she truly felt, and she has spent her time repeating a cycle of crying, praying, talking to Beca, and singing softly to her. She is singing Titanium when she is interrupted by the doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to wake her up today. The swelling is down, and it doesn’t seem like any permanent physical damage. But keep in mind, the area of her brain that took the brunt of the impact is the part that controls memory. There are pretty high chances it is affected.”</span>
</p><p>Chloe nods her head wordlessly while never taking her eyes off of Beca. She seems so much smaller connected to the machines with tubes coming out of her mouth. She still has a bandage wound around her head. The doctor continues, “We won’t know the extent until she wakes up. It may take awhile for her to come to after we take her off support.”</p><p>
  <span>Chloe thanks the doctor and leaves, while they disconnect her from the machines. She takes a walk around the hospital and gets a cup of coffee. She stops at the small chapel, and says one last prayer for Beca before returning to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca is still laying perfectly still, pretty much the same as before she left except now she doesn’t have tubes in her mouth. The rhythmic beep of the heart monitor is the only sound in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe takes her hand, and softly speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please wake up, Becs. I love you so much. I’m sorry I was such a coward and never told you seriously,” Chloe begins in a soft tone, tears starting to stream freely from my eyes. “I love everything about you. Your sarcasm and grouchiness, your smirk, how you act all badass and non caring, but you’re actually the biggest teddy bear when it comes to me. The fact that you’ve let me so close inside your walls. Please, please wake up so I can tell you this.” Chloe sniffles, looking down at Beca looking so small in the hospital bed. “Please remember me,” she adds in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca’s hand twitches, and it makes Chloe jump and gasp in surprise, “Oh, my God, Becs? Can you hear me?” Beca’s hand twitches again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, come on Becs show me those pretty eyes,” Chloe says excitedly, wiping away her tears with her hand that’s not clinging to Beca. Beca’s eyebrows knit at first, then her lips slowly twist into a smile. She grips Chloe’s hand tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>————————————————————-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness starts to fade. Beca doesn’t feel like floating anymore, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK </span>
  </em>
  <span>does her head hurt. Her extremities feel tingly, and a constant beep is going off in the background. But first and foremost she hears dream girls voice. She can feel a warm hand on hers. The beeping gets louder. She slowly opens her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is blurry for a moment as she takes in the brightness of the white room. She blinks a few times and looks around. She feels anchored down and she finds her hand grasped by another and her eyes follow up the body attached until she makes connection with big blue ones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream Girl. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, Beca? Can you hear me?” Chloe asks gently as she hits the button to alert the nurses. </p><p>
  <span>Beca nods yes, but a mild panic sets in when Beca realizes she doesn’t remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She doesn’t know where she is, who she is, or who this gorgeous redhead is. The annoying beeping increases to a rapid rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh—where am I?” Beca croaks out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in a hospital. You were in an accident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, it hurts. So thirsty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctor is coming, babe. I’m so glad you’re awake.” Chloe soothingly rubs her thumb on Beca’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca blinks a few times, “Umm, I’m sorry. Who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>————————————————————-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe feels like she has been slapped in the face. She freezes like a bucket of ice water was thrown on her head. She knew the chances, but it feels like someone ripped her heart right out of chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—um,” Chloe sputters, as the doctor enters the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Be Continued: Part 1 of 2. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You. It’s Always been You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The after effects of Beca’s injury.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special shout-out to 22_TI for all the edits on this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back,” the doctor says in a heavy Italian accent. </p><p>
  <span>Beca doesn’t respond, still staring at Chloe. He taps the end of the bed gently, “Can you tell me your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I don’t know,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. This is normal with the type of injury you sustained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some water?” All Beca can feel is her thirst and </span>
  <em>
    <span>confusion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor nods, and Chloe rises to pour a glass and hand it to Beca. After taking a huge gulp, she sits the glass down on the tray and grabs Chloe’s hand again. Even though she can’t remember who the redhead is something about the girl comforts her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>smells </span>
  </em>
  <span>so good. “What happened?” She rasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From my understanding, a boating accident. You hit your head pretty hard and was under the water for an extended amount of time before you were pulled out,” the doctor explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s my name?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rebecca Mitchell,” the doctor responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hate Rebecca. You go by Beca,” Chloe adds in numbly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca turns to examine the redhead. A small smile turning in the corners of her mouth. The doctor steps forwards and does a few eye movement and motor functions tests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicks the small penlight off in his hand and returns it to his coat pocket. “Your motor movements and speech seem fine. We will need to run some tests now that you are awake dealing with the memory loss. A nurse will be in shortly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a while after the doctor leaves. Just the beeping of Beca’s heart monitor and a ticking of a clock filling the tiny room. Their hands are still grasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becs, I—“ Chloe starts but is quickly interrupted by Beca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you my girlfriend? Because I don’t remember who I am or anything about me. I don’t know your name, but your face, and voice, and laugh is the only thing I can remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe doesn’t know how to respond to that. A single tear flows down her face. She clears her throat, but it doesn’t do much for the giant lump growing there, “I...I’m your friend. Best friend.”</span>
</p><p>“Oh, um sorry.” Beca tries to jerk her hand away, but Chloe holds on to it. </p><p>“Don’t apologize Beca,” Chloe says softly while squeezing her hand. </p><p>
  <span>“This is weird. I just—-feel empty,” Beca whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chloe could respond a nurse comes in to whisk a nervous-looking Beca away. They come back an hour later, and Chloe feels numb when they receive Beca’s diagnosis. She’s received significant injuries to her temporal lobe. She has retrograde amnesia, and in most patients, the memories will come back in time. That time varies from person to person. There is only a </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> chance that Beca will never get her memories back, but there is still a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it’s all Chloe can </span>
  <em>
    <span>fixate</span>
  </em>
  <span> on. She tries to smile and be reassuring to Beca, but on the inside, it feels like her world is crumbling around her. </span>
</p><p><span>———————————————————-</span>The next few days are overwhelming for both girls, but Beca wouldn’t let Chloe leave her side for very long. She has clung to Chloe since she woke up, constantly wanting to keep in physical contact. It’s a surprise for Chloe to see the normally reserved and closed off Beca be so openly needy. It makes Chloe feel conflicted because this is something she has always wanted so part of her is happy, but then she remembers this isn’t real, not really. </p><p>
  <span>Another thing is this Beca is...well nice. Instead of witty sarcasm and a smirk, she is full of manners and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only other person Beca has ‘met’ since she woke up was Aubrey, and Chloe never thought she would ever see an interaction between her two best friends that wouldn’t end in an eventual argument. Another thing Chloe would never imagine she would miss. When Aubrey gets ready to leave, “Well, have a good night, Beca.” Aubrey says formally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Aubrey. It was nice to meet you...again,” Beca smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes Aubrey falter but only for a moment, “You too. Chloe, walk me out?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please come back,” Beca begs Chloe with fear in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll be right back,” Chloe responds gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe closes the room door as they walk out. “How are you doing?” Aubrey asks in a soft tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Bree. This is just weird. She’s so different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got to say having Beca use manners, smile, and call me Aubrey instead of Posen or bitch was mildly unsettling,” Aubrey states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe gives a weak chuckle, that turns into a small crying fit. </span>
</p><p>“Shhh, come here. It will be okay.” Aubrey pulls the redhead into a hug. </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. What if she never gets her memories back. What if—“</span>
</p><p>“Hey, the odds are in her favor. We have to give her time, Chloe. In the meantime, be there for her. When she is released, you two are staying in my house for a while. It has space, and We will figure this out.” Chloe clings to Aubrey until her tears stop.</p><p>
  <span>“The rest of the girls are flying out tomorrow. They want to see Beca before they leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if that is a good idea, Bree.” Chloe says unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might help jog her memory, Chloe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Beca is laying in her hospital bed, staring at Chloe pace around the room. She can’t help but be distracted by how pretty she is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Beca? The Bella’s, all together, can be overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I got to meet them sometime right?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can handle meeting people who are supposed to be my family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, remember this conversation after Amy leaves,” Chloe says sing-songy as she walks to open the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, maybe I’m not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight girls Beca doesn’t recognize enter the room quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A larger blonde woman speaks first and rather loudly. “Oi, short stack, you’re alive,” she rushes to Beca, and wraps her up in a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca can hear the muffled calls of the others yelling to be gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry bout my old man. But I’m going to pay for all this and make it up to ya shorty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—um, that’s—-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh,” the blonde woman says as she presses her fingers to Beca’s lips. Beca barely flinches but looks on in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny Asian girl whispers but Beca can’t hear her. The blonde and brunette closest to the girl step away with a frightened look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl rolls her eyes and leaves the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An African American with a soothing voice speaks up next, “Glad you're okay, Cap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cacophony of agreement springs forth from the entire group. The loudness makes Beca cringe but she keeps a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall large breasted girl steps forward. Beca tries her hardest to not stare at the generous amount of cleavage. “We were worried about you, B.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca is trying so hard to remember. But the only thing that comes forward is the image of the redhead in a plaid shirt having a pillow fight with a group of girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Beca says. “I think I remember something. Did I really walk in on all of you having a pillow fight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers and laughter erupt from the room, “It’s still fuzzy and I can’t remember much.” Beca adds, “Huh, I really thought that was just some lesbian coma dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room immediately gets quiet and the black girl exclaims, “I knew it. Amy, you owe me 20$!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Australian yelling, “Whoop, there it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Beca asks. She looks to Chloe who has a blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm,” Amy says in a high pitch voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey, whom Beca didn’t notice before, steps forward. “I don’t know how to really put this but you haven’t ever… Umm come out before? You’re typically um...” the blonde pauses trying to think of a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reserved,” another blonde speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you, Jess, reserved.” Aubrey finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, well, I think I’m like super gay if going by how I feel about all the boobs on display in the room right now,” she stares at the large breasted girl for a moment before blushing and looking around the room, “and the night nurse, and—” Beca tapers off as she stares at Chloe. She snaps out of it and clears her throat. “So, there’s that.” Beca finishes awkwardly and in a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay and visit for a few more minutes before the hospital staff runs them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will see y’all in Georgia when Beca is ready to fly. I love you guys. Call if you need anything,” Aubrey says on the way out. The door closes behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See not so bad,” Beca says cheerfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just very overwhelming. Why can’t I remember them, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe looks incredulous. “Are you sure? That would have been your worst nightmare five days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having a group of people, albeit a loud group, care about me?” Beca asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just feelings and talking about them. I’ve known you for seven years and we are best friends but you never told me you were gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to have had a good reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you did,” Chloe sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later and Beca is well enough to travel, they get on a plane and head to Aubrey’s home in Barden. Before Amy left she paid for all of Beca’s medical bills and traveling. She even forces Chloe to take a check with quite a few zeroes to help Chloe and Beca while they spend time in Barden. Chloe doesn’t know if it is because she feels guilty about the accident or she is finally paying them back for mooching for the last three years, but apparently, Amy is a millionaire now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the first evening back in Georgia, Chloe and Beca are sitting at Aubrey’s kitchen table. Aubrey immediately went to her study, to make some calls for work. Chloe is trying to tell Beca about their time in college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sing. Oh wait, can I?” Beca asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe giggles, and it makes Beca’s heart flutter. “Why don’t you try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca goes to try before she realizes she can’t remember any songs. She feels embarrassed, but somehow Chloe already knows what she is thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try this. It may jog your memory,” Chloe clears her throat, and in the most angelic voice belts out, “I’m Bulletproof, nothing to lose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire away, fire away,” Beca’s addition makes Chloe stop, because she wasn’t expecting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she smiles in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too excited. I um ...I just remember your voice singing that to me. Maybe while I was still under? It feels like a dream, but I remember it.” Beca explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the rest of the song?” Chloe asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca nods her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ricochet, you take your aim,” Chloe continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire away, fire away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. </span>
  <span>You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their voices naturally harmonize like they’ve always done. They make intense eye contact as they finish the song. Chloe gets overly excited, hoping that Beca remembers something now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I guess I can sing, huh?” Beca chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe's face falls into a frown that she tries to correct quickly. She doesn’t know why she thought a stupid song would be the cure. “Yea, you really can,” Chloe responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca can feel that the song must be important, she just can’t remember how. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everytime</span>
  </em>
  <span> she tries to remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her entire mind goes blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been two weeks since they have been in Georgia and not much has changed in Beca’s condition. She will get obscure flashes, mostly of Chloe, like a snapshot will run through her mind that she doesn’t have any context for. She clings to the comfort Chloe brings her, because Chloe </span>
  <em>
    <span>just feels like home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She may not remember anything specific, except for the random flashes of Chloe, but the connection between them is palpable. The girls have settled into a routine filled with natural flirting and longing glances, and holding each other at night. They have separate bedrooms they can sleep in, but Beca has slept in Chloe’s every night. She got used to being near the redhead and couldn’t sleep without her. It was a pleasant surprise that Chloe liked to cuddle so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey has already left for work. Chloe is sipping coffee and perusing the newspaper. Beca is staring at Chloe. “Go on a date with me,” Beca says nonchalantly across the breakfast table. Beca is amazed she sounds so calm, because her heart feels like it is going to bounce out of her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Chloe asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I had to have misheard her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on a date with me,” Beca responds with more confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe can feel her pulse racing and the butterflies erupt in her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beca Mitchell just asked me out. Oh my god. Oh my god. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that is a good idea, Beca.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca’s face falls into a frown. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe looks away, “It’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amnesia here? Remember? You’re going to have to be more specific.” Beca smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe still can’t get used to how chipper and confident this Beca is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I,” For once Chloe is speechless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I just tell her? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Chlo. Even you have to admit our connection is strong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s strong. Beca, I’ve been in love with you for seven years. I was finally going to tell you the night...the night of your accident.” Chloe blurts out. The silence is deafening. Chloe expects Beca to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead, the brunette smiles, “So, go out with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not freaked out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Why would I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe stares at the younger woman. “I don’t know. The old you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may never get those memories back, Chloe. I may not ever be the old me again. But the few things I can remember involve you. Please don’t make me ask again. If you truly don’t want to, don’t. But if you think there is a chance that we could be more, please go on a date with me,” Beca asks again. </span>
</p><p><span><br/></span>“Okay,” Chloe answers. “I’ll go on a date with you.”</p><p>
  <span>Beca beams in response, a girly squeal emits from her throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a noise old Beca would never make without embarrassment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night when Beca goes to shower, Chloe enters Aubrey's study with a huge smile on her face. Aubrey looks up from the book in her lap. “What’s up, Chlo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe squeals and jumps up and down in excitement, “She asked me out, Bree.” </span>
</p><p>Aubrey’s throat clears as she closes the book. “Do you really think that is a good idea?” </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s glee instantly dampens. Her smile turns to a frown and her shoulders slump. “I thought you would be happy for me. I’ve wanted this for seven years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, with this Beca or the old Beca?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe doesn’t answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she gets her memories back? What if she turns back into emotionally stunted Beca? What if she runs? Or what if she never gets them back? Do you not think that’s taking advantage of her!?” Aubrey fires off questions one after the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe immediately goes into a defensive stance, crossing her arms, a scowl set deep in her brow. “Taking advantage? Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Chloe. It is weird!” She whispers harshly. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>care what you think at the moment.” Chloe swiftly turns around and slams the study door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe avoids Aubrey the next day, trying to keep the blondes’ words out of her mind. It’s hard no but there was no way she could turn down a date with Beca after all these years. Chloe and Beca go on a date the next night despite Chloe’s internal conflict about the situation. It’s at a nice restaurant. It’s so different than Chloe ever imagined. Beca is confident throughout the evening, not shy or reserved like she always thought Beca would be on a first date. There is still part of Chloe that misses the old grumpy, sarcastic Beca. But Beca was right, she might not ever be that way again, but Chloe tries not to think about the what-ifs. Overall, the evening is lovely. They talk. They laugh. They take a nice stroll afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are back at Aubrey’s house, slowly approaching the front door. Chloe feels like a teenager again, anticipation building with if she will get a kiss or not. They both stop, neither reaching to open the door. </span>
</p><p>“Sooo, I had a nice time,” Beca says, hands shoved in her pockets, rolling back on the balls of her feet, finally resembling the awkward Beca Choe originally fell in love with. </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Me too, Becs,” Chloe replies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss her you idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans forward, and Beca stills her movements as Chloe presses her lips to the brunette’s. It’s soft, tentative, quick. The brunette stands for a moment with her eyes closed, a smile etched on her face. Chloe kisses her again, just as brief, before turning to open the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca had been getting glimpses of moments. She still hadn’t told Chloe about it because she doesn’t want to get the girl’s hopes up. Beca couldn't handle the look of disappointment, if that’s all she can ever remember is just snippets. As soon as Chloe kisses her, it sets off a flash. Instead of pictures, she can actually remember something. Something besides just a snapshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god, you can sing!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beca turns around horrified that the redhead was in her shower. “Don’t stare at her tits, don’t stare at her tits,” Beca thought as the stranger asked her about a belt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My what? Dude!” Beca tries to cover herself up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembers all of Chloe making her duet naked with her. She remembers hearing Chloe’s voice the first time, finally understands the significance behind the song. But that’s as far it goes. It’s like looking in a movie. She doesn’t remember how she felt. It makes her falter after their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca, you coming?” Chloe giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Act normal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps the fact that Chloe triggered a memory to herself and she doesn’t know why as she follows Chloe to her room. She stops in the doorway, unsure of what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to go get in pajamas and come back?” Chloe asks at her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yeah, give me just a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get your shit together. Go cuddle like you do every night. Don’t be weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beca gives herself a pep talk as she changes. She goes back to Chloe who is already in bed and crawls in next to her. They are laying face to face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another memory flashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really wish I’d done more experimenting,” Chloe says in a crowded tent. Beca turns her back on the redhead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was I always bitchy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sleepy?” Chloe ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted,” Beca replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you goodnight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca nods in response. It’s still tentative and soft, but definitely lasts longer than the peck outside. It triggers everything about Chloe. Beca’s head is filled with memories of the redhead like a living flip book. It’s disorienting because she can’t remember the connecting pieces or how she felt. It makes her dizzy and overwhelmed as Chloe lays on her shoulder with her arm across her hips. “Goodnight,” Chloe says sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night,” Beca stiffly responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One memory playing on repeat in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They are in the middle of the Woods. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, what are you just going to leave now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We all got to sometime, Chloe, might as well be now!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca is overwhelmed and every cell in her being is telling her to not be here right now. She tries to fight it, but she needs some time to process and she can’t do that with Chloe’s perfume wafting through her nostrils. She slowly gets out of the bed, prying Chloe’s limbs from her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe could sleep through a hurricane. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beca smiles at actually remembering such knowledge. She takes a look at the redhead sleeping peacefully before quietly exiting the room, and down the hall. She doesn’t understand why all she can remember is the redhead. She tries to remember more but it makes her head hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously leaving right now?” Aubrey asks from the dining room table. “I told Chloe this was a terrible idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca jumps in surprise, “I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you bonked your head doesn’t mean I won’t call you out for mistreating Chloe.” Aubrey adds in a snarky tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mistreating anyone, Aubrey.” Beca instantly crosses her arms feeling defensive. Also, starting to feel a certain agitation towards the blonde that feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are. This is the first night you don’t sleep in her room? Why? Because you’re leaving like you always do, whether you remember it or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving!” Beca says indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, what are you just going to leave now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We all got to sometime, Chloe, might as well be now!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look here, midget, just because your memory is affected and you’re all...nice now, doesn’t mean I won’t kill you if you hurt Chloe. I’ve had a best friend talk planned for you for years for if this ever came to fruition.” Aubrey stands tall with her hands on her hips, making direct eye contact with the shorter girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Posen! I’m not going to hurt Chloe.” The room is eerily quiet for a moment before a smirk appears on Aubrey’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what did you call me?” Aubrey asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Posen. That’s your name. God, you’ve been a bitch since the moment we met and been a giant pain in my ass to boot!” Beca exclaims rolling her eyes dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when exactly did that happen?” Aubrey asks carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the activities fair, duh.”  Beca opens her mouth to continue but stops as realization kicks in. Aubrey’s smirk turns into a happy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Aubrey prompts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called me a bitch when I said acapella was lame,” Beca says with glee. “I can remember.” She jumps up and down, “I can REMEMBER!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey laughs in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you were such a bitch back then,” Beca adds after her mini celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks who’s talking, pipsqueak!” Aubrey retorts through a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca grabs the counter because she is overwhelmed with a flood of memories. Aubrey yelling at her about a toner. Aubrey throwing the pitch pipe to her. Aubrey’s smiling after they won. Aubrey holding a shotgun in the middle of the woods and her Bella’s boot camp from hell. Aubrey asking them to all go to Europe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More flashes, everything coming back at rapid speed making Beca feel dizzy. Her childhood home, her parents, their messy divorce, her dad leaving. Flashes of schools, and friends, and enemies. So many faces whirring through her mind. Barden. All of the Bella’s. Jesse. Their messy breakup because she loved Chloe. Chloe—Chloe—-Chloe is at the forefront of this onslaught. Every smile, laugh, and conversation. Every second of pining for seven years. Europe, Army boy, rowing in the boat with Fat Amy, making the distraction, jumping from the yacht. Every feeling associated with them hitting her all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Beca says as she stumbles to the ground, grabbing her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CHLOE,” Aubrey yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s...it’s fine. Just need a minute.” Beca grunts as she leans against the kitchen counter.  Aubrey crouches down, to get eye level with Beca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, “You still with me, Mitchell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Beca responds. “That was Umm. Just really intense. Everything came back at once. Help me up,” Beca requests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Aubrey helps her to her feet, Chloe enters the kitchen sleepily. “Did someone yell for me?” She asks, rubbing her eyes. She blinks a few times. “Wait, is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey stares at Beca for a moment before answering, “Yes, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” She asks looking between her two best friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I um—I remember everything, Chlo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Chloe smiles, but on the inside, she is a wreck. Of course she is happy for Beca. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if last night will never happen again now that she has her memories back? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She immediately feels horrible for being so selfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I uh…” Beca pauses awkwardly. Her face bunched up in unsureness. She grabs her neck awkwardly. “Yeah.” They make eye contact across the room and the air feels thick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Beca,” Chloe responds, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey looks between the two women, “I’m going to—-well, frankly not be in here. Congrats Beca.” Aubrey rushes out of the awkward atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Chloe asks timidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird. Overwhelmed. Tired.” Beca lists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence fills the air, “Look if you want to pretend last night didn’t happen, we can.” Chloe states while staring at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beale, look at me.” Chloe slowly raises her head. “That’s not what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Beca?” Chloe barely whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. It’s always been you.” Chloe gasps as Beca steps into Chloe’s space, and grabs her face, and roughly locks their lips in a kiss. Their first kiss was tentative and soft, this kiss was passionate and filled with seven years of yearning. Beca pushes Chloe until her back hits the pantry. Sparks flowing between the two girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when Beca is in desperate need of oxygen does she pull away from Chloe’s face—their bodies still pressed together. Beca whispers, her voice gravelly, “You pulled me in from the dark. I loved you without my memories and I love you with them. I just really really love you, Chloe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe laughs with tears in her eyes, “I’ve waited so long to hear you say that. I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>